


All Good Things

by SteelStar



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelStar/pseuds/SteelStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The years came and went, with more love and more tears. More death and more life, more problems and more solutions. This was the way that their race was meant to live, Serah was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lescafenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/gifts).



> Request:  
> Future fic. Go 5-10 years into the future on Gran Pulse and show a slice of life as to where the characters are now. Would love for there to be Snow/Lightning (whether or not you explain how they ended up together). Also bonus for Hope/Serah, and if you can give Fang and Vanille some kind of presence. Have the characters married, do they have children, what kind of a life have they made for themselves, and so forth. Feel free to focus on any one character/pairing you like, but I'd ask for at least a cameo/check-in from each of the main characters so we can see where they are. I'm imagining warm and fuzzy, but if you like throwing in a little angst here and there, I won't complain. By this time I'm sure there are divisions among the settlers, and of course there are fiends to deal with.

Becoming a l'Cie had marked the death of Serah’s normal life. As soon as the mark had appeared on her arm she began to see her life flash before her eyes. Every moment seemed to come and go before she could even blink. After only two days, sorrow and panic had set in like a veil over her life, her heart lamenting every regret it held, mourning everything she knew she would never be able to do.

So when Snow proposed to her, she didn’t think twice about her decision. Whether or not it was the best to make, or whether or not she had even actually loved him didn’t matter at that point. She leapt at the opportunity, her last, to feel alive once again.

Then, a lifetime later, she woke up on Pulse.

Euphoria and relief were the immediate reaction, not only for her, but also for the rest of the group that had saved her. However, between the challenges posed by the lack of any order or law on this world and those posed by the natural harshness of the planet itself, it was not long lived.

Soon after the initial joy had faded came the realization. Snow noticed around the same time she did. They didn’t love each other. Maybe they had at one point, but no longer. They still cared for each other, of course, but it wasn’t the same as love.

She saw him flirting with Light, and it hurt deep down, but she was happy for them all the same. Lightning would be able to keep control over Snow like she never would have been able to (and he _did_ need someone to watch over him. Large, loveable, and caring, no one could deny, but no one could deny that he was a bit dim either). At the same time, Snow seemed to know better than anyone how to get Light to loosen up a bit (and it warmed Serah’s heart to see her smile like that).

The heat of summer faded into the breezy autumn, and the golden leaves were quickly covered by winter’s icy cloak of snow. By the time spring’s flowers were in full bloom, Light was clothed in a stunning white gown, leaning in to give Snow their first kiss as a wedded couple, with Serah as her proud Maid of Honor. Within the year, she was carrying another life inside of her.

“You’ll be a great mommy! Just have a lil faith in yourself – kids ain’t so hard!” Sazh would insist. Lightning never seemed convinced, but then Dajh would appear, and the relationship between the two was more than enough to convince Lightning that any challenge was worth it. And if she was having any trouble, Serah swore she would be right there to take on some of the weight.

Life would never be as it had been before, but what it had been replaced with was beginning to claim the title of “normalcy”. The immigration from Cocoon to Pulse had been completed, and civilization was spreading like wildfire. Fiends were a constant problem, but the populace found common ground in their efforts to protect themselves against all the hardships they faced. And in the midst of all the chaos, people still somehow found time to fall in love. Serah had found it hard to understand the hearts strength in such trying times, until it happened to her again.

He was one of Snow’s companions, and the newest addition to Nora. At seventeen years old, Hope was four years younger than Serah, but she was charmed just as well. Whenever she would smile at him, or giggle at something he had said his face would turn a bright red, but he smiled back rather than shying away. She decided very early on in their relationship that he was a very odd type of optimist, with more than enough hope to go around for everyone except himself. She liked how much he cared about everyone, and how he tried so hard to inspire others. And when he was being far too tough on himself, Serah liked being able to let him know that he was loved.                                                        

The years came and went, with more love and more tears. More death and more life, more problems and more solutions. This was the way that their race was meant to live, Serah was sure of it. Not herded or contained, being fed stories, stripped of all real choice. They were meant to struggle, and overcome on their own.

Serah would close her eyes, and it was like she was a crystal again. “Thank you.” She would say in her head “For freeing us…” And she felt the two Pulsian warrior’s relief in her mind as though it were her own, knowing that their sacrifice not been wasted.


End file.
